Old Time Rock and Roll
by Mystical Moonstar
Summary: Harry is forced to drink one of the potions he made in class. This is a special potion that make the dinker sing hisher emotions. Oneshot Snarry


**Old Time Rock and Roll**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or really anything other then any character I may or may not make up off of the top of my head. Thank you and on with the story!

"Oh bloody hell! Why do we always have double potions fist with Slytherins fist thing in the morning!" Ron groaned.

"Oh Ron it isn't that bad, I mean it could always be worse," Hermione pointed out.

"How? How can it get any bloody worse?" Rod demanded.

"Well, Voldemort could be are teacher," Hermione told him.

Wanting to ignore her perfectly good logic, Ron turned his attention to his food which was making a quick disappearance into his mouth.

"That is disgusting Ron," stated Harry who was seated across from his friend who ate his food like it was going to disappear. Ron just opened his mouth full of food in a childish way and then quickly started eating again. Harry just snickered and gathered his books. "Come on we don't want to be late or who knows what Snape will do."

"Today you will be making the Affectus Venenum. Can anyone, besides Miss Granger tell me what that is? Malfoy?" Snape said in his cold and unemotional voice.

"It literally translates Emotion Potion. It makes the drinker…sing….his/her emotions," Said a very smug Draco.

"Ten points to Slytherin. What are you all waiting for, get to work."

Harry who had taken to only available seat, which was next to Neville, sighed. "Well Neville, lets get to work. You can go and get the ingredients and I will start preparing the caldron."

Once they had everything set up and all the right ingredients Harry and Neville started on their potions. Since they were at the back of the class Snape rarely had the chance to come a poke fun at their potion. '

"Everyone put your potion in a bottle and bring it up to the front, we will now test them out." Snape smirked evilly.

Snape feeling particularly evil picked Hermione to go first. Her emotion song at was Girls Just Want to Have Fun. People guessed that Hermione's emotions were that she was happy and wanted to have some fun. Blushing she left the front of the room. Next was Draco whose song was You Can't Touch This. The Gryffindor's decided that Draco was a stuck up rich boy while the Slytherins thought that Draco was an enigma. Smirking Draco left the front of the room.

"Potter, I don't know how you and the numb brain Longbottom made this potion so I want you to test it."

Harry made his way up the isle of the class room and downed the potion in one gulp. The sound of a piano filled the room and Harry started singing.

_Just take those old records off the shelf,  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by myself,  
Today's music ain't got the same soul,  
I like that old time rock and roll._

_Don't try and take me to a disco,  
You'll never even get me out on the floor,  
In ten minutes I'll be late for the door,  
I like that old time rock and roll._

_Still like that old time rock and roll,  
That kind of music just soothes my soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock and roll._

_Won't go and hear 'em play a tango,  
I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul,  
There's only one sure way to get me to go,  
Start playin' old time rock and roll._

_Still like that old time rock and roll,  
That kind of music just soothes my soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock and roll._

_Call me a relic call me what you will,  
Say I'm old fashioned say I'm over the hill.  
Today's music ain't got the same soul,  
I like that old time rock and roll._

_Still like that old time rock and roll,  
That kind of music just soothes my soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock and roll. _

_Still like that old time rock and roll,  
That kind of music just soothes my soul,  
I reminisce about the days of old,  
With that old time rock and roll._

No body could guess Harry's emotions.

"Harry, mate, what were you singing about?" Ron asked and Harry just blushed hiding his head in his arms.

Embarrassed Harry ran out of the class room as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Nobody saw Harry at any of his other classes or at dinner.

When Hermione and Ron made it back to the common room they found Harry curled up on a chair staring at the fire.

"Harry, your song wasn't that bad. I mean sure nobody understands why you sang it and I am sure they won't figure it out. You really have nothing to be embarrassed about." Hermione told him.

"Your right guys I was just over reacting, but I know what I was singing about and it is embarrassing. No Ron I am not going to tell you why I did sing that song!" Harry said before saying good night to his friends and waling up to the boys bedrooms.

That night when all the other boys were asleep Harry took his invisibility cloak and hid himself. He had been walking in the dungeons when a hand grabbed him from behind and took of the cloak.

The figure whispered into Harry's ear, "Old, eh? I will show you old. I am going to rock your world."

Harry giggled at the cliché and turned around pressing his lips to his attacker's lips. "I really hope so Severus. I plan to Rock and Roll all-night!"

That night all through out the dungeons Rock and Roll music was heard through the halls. Nobody could find the origin of the music and had to sleep with silencing charms around their bed. The next morning a very tired but happy Harry smiled goofily all through breakfast.


End file.
